Was It Something I Said?
by MeepWhut
Summary: *Warning! Slight CrackFic!* Mikey REALLY gets into his midnight movie madness! Has he had too much sugar, or is he just THAT jumpy? DRABBLE!  Rated for slight language


_**(A/N:**** Hello people! I have finally uploaded a story on here! *cheers spaz-tastically* AND there is more to come! ^.^  
><strong>_

**_So, this is just a short ficlet/drabble thingy I randomly wrote while I was SUPPOSED to be doing my homework *sheepish grin* Silly me~  
><em>**

**_Please Review! I very much like it when people review *wags tail*_**

**_Enjoy!  
><em>**

* * *

><p>"N-no! …Don't do it…! Don't go in there, there's a-<em>AAH!<em>"

"_Geez_, Mikey!" growled an irritated Raphael. "Do ya have ta go screechin' like a girl every damn time someone opens a friggin' door in this movie?"

Lowering the fluffy pillow he had just used as his defense against the terrifying monsters on the screen, Michelangelo just gave his older brother glare.

"I was NOT screeching like a GIRL!"

"Oh yeah? Then what was that high-pitched noise ya just made? Or is that just how ya normally sound?"

With that, the red-banded ninja had a pillow thrown promptly in his face. Snarling, Raph stood up, about ready to beat his pizza-loving brother senseless, when his other brother stepped in.

"Raph, enough. Let's just finish the movie."

Said turtle grumbled a bit before settling back down, glaring daggers at the youngest. Mikey took his hands away from his face, having used them as a shield, and gave a thankful look to the one in blue. Leo merely nodded his head in acknowledgment, then turned back to the screen.

Several minutes went by, all three turtles engrossed in the horror flick. It had been Raph's turn to pick the movie that night, and when finding it was something not of his interest, Donatello retreated to his lab, preferring to work on one of his projects instead. Leo, however, thought it was completely unfair of his younger brother to just leave him alone in the hands of _these_two. He'll have to get back at him for that…

Without warning, Mikey gave another shriek as a woman on screen was eaten alive by some…thing, (Leo didn't know what) flailing his arms, thus making the popcorn he was snacking on spray everywhere. It landed on the table, on the floor…and even across the room on one hot-headed turtle in particular. Leo just shook his head. _Bad move, bro…_

"That's _DOES_IT!"

It all happened so fast, everything a blur. One second, Raph was sitting in the chair, picking popcorn out of his lap and crevasses of his shell, the next, he was across the room, pinning a frightened and shaking Mikey to the ground. Leo guessed Mike's nerves weren't _just_from the movie.

"RAPH, _wait_!" pleaded the one in orange helplessly, protecting his face, yet again. But before anyone could interrupt…

"Hey, what's all this shouting out here? What's going on?"

Everyone looked up at the newcomer standing behind the couch...and Mikey's eyes went huge.

There, not two feet away from where he and Raph were on the ground, was a horrifying creature! Mikey couldn't believe that an actual monster had made its way into their lair! It seemed to take the same size and shape as his genius brother, but did not look at _all_like him. The thing was wearing some kind of lab coat (similar to Donnie's), and seemed to be covered in grease, oils stains, and tons and tons of wires crowding all over its body. But the worst part was its eyes. Huge, bug-like eyes protruding from its head…and staring straight at HIM! When the thing moved, taking a step in his direction, Mikey freaked.

"NO, NO! STAY BACK! DON'T EAT ME, I DON'T TASTE GOOD! TAKE RAPH INSTEAD, JUST DON'T HURT ME! AAHH!" Shoving his brute of a brother off of him with a sudden burst of energy, Michelangelo quickly got up and ran screaming. He ran as fast as he could up the stairs, down the hall, and into his room, where he swiftly shut his door.

…all was quiet.

The silence was broken as the purple-banded turtle took a step forward, delving further into the light of the now forgotten movie. He lifted his goggles so that they were resting atop his head, his chocolate brown eyes coming into view. A quizzical look came upon Donnie's face.

"…Was it something I said…?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>(AN: Ooohh, Mikey~ x3_**

**_Please Review! Thankies!~ :D  
><em>**


End file.
